


Darkon en de Papegaai

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Series: Darkon Verslaan [1]
Category: Teknoman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Gen
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Als je ze met brute kracht niet kunt verslaan, speel dan vals. Een erg malle manier om Darkon te verslaan: met een papegaai.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Darkon and the Parrot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313755) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



‘Okee iedereen, hou op met waar je mee bezig was. Onze Opperste Heer Commandant Darkon gaat een toespraak houden!’ Sword’s diepe stem dreunde door de gangen van het moederschip van de Venomoids. De spinkrabben waartegen ze het had keken elkaar behoedzaam aan.

_Alweer?_ kreunden ze tegen elkaar door hun telepathische verbindingen.

‘Dat kan ik horen!’ snauwde Sword. De spinkrabben vielen meteen stil.

‘Kom op, luiwammesen!’ blafte Sword. ‘Jullie weten hoe het gaat. Het is eerder voorbij als je ophoud met treuzelen!’

Met een laatste strenge blik naar de spinkrabben, die gemelijk mompelend uit hun kamers kwamen, stormde Sword weg om haar mede-Teknomannen op te halen. De luie donders lagen nog in bed, dus moest Sword Saber, Axe en Lance naar de grote zaal slepen.

‘Mannen zijn allemaal hetzelfde.’ mompelde ze, terwijl ze een jammerende Saber aan zijn oor meesleurde. ‘Ze zouden uitsterven zonder vrouwen om voor ze te zorgen.’

‘Kahk! Uitsterven zonder vrouwen om voor ze te zorgen, kahk!’

Sword keek vuil naar de bontgekleurde vogel die achter Saber aanvloog. ‘Waarom houd je dat onuitstaanbare beest, Saber? De moeite die we moeten doen om het alleen al van voedsel te voorzien veroorzaakt massale zenuwinzinkingen onder de spinkrabben. Het feit dat ze het eten van dat geval niet op mogen eten - laat staan de lastpak zelf - wordt ze teveel.’

‘Hé, praat niet zo tegen Kleine Nick, jij heks! En laat me gaan!’

Sword bleef staan om vragend naar Saber te staren. Axe en Lance bleven wijzelijk doorlopen, veelbetekenende blikken wisselend.

‘ _Kleine Nick?’_

Saber wist zijn oor met minimaal lijden aan zijn kant uit Swords greep te bevrijden. Wrijvend over de zijkant van zijn hoofd, gaf hij Sword een minachtende moordblik.

‘Ja. Dat is zijn naam. Hij gaat mijn tweelingbroer vervangen. Nadat ik Blade vernietigd heb zal ik me vast en zeker gaan vervelen, en eenzaam worden, dus Kleine Nick zal van dan af aan bij me zijn om de vrijgekomen plaats als mijn dubbelganger op te vullen.’ De papegaai landde op Sabers schouder en hij streelde hem liefhebbend, zachtjes tegen zijn huisdier kirrend.

Sword staarde hem een moment langer aan voordat ze haar hoofd schudde. ‘Typisch.’ mompelde ze. ‘We moeten nu gaan. Darkon wacht op ons voordat hij met zijn toespraak begint.’

Saber snoof maar volgde haar, Kleine Nick op zijn schouder gezeten. De ‘troonzaal’ van het moederschip was letterlijk tot aan het plafond volgepakt met spinkrabben. Hun aanwezigheid was genoeg om en pad door de massa buitenaardse lijven te creëren. Sword was stiekem blij dat ze de walgelijke darren niet aan hoefde te raken; hoewel Sword een Teknoman was, en luitenant van de Venomoid troepen, was Catherine nooit al te dol geweest op spinnen _of_ krabben. Ze namen hun respectievelijke plaatsen aan weerszijden van Darkon aan, waarbij Sword korzelige blikken kreeg toegeworpen van de mannen die ze eerder wakker had gemaakt. Als Darkon ook naar haar keek kon ze dat door zijn harnas heen niet zien, maar het geïrriteerde schrapen van zijn keel voor hij zijn toespraak begon vertelde haar genoeg.

‘Mijn Venomoid onderdanen!’ begon de Strijdheer om de aandacht van de ongewoon rumoerige menigte te krijgen. ‘Stilte! Het is tijd dat jullie vernemen van ons grote meesterplan om de strijdkrachten van de Aarde te vernietigen en de planeet die onze plannen zo lang heeft gedwarsboomd te veroveren!’

Zijn _onheilspellende, bulderende_ stem bulderde onheilspellend tot in ieder eind van de grotachtige ruimte, ondanks het dempende effect van de talloze spinkrab-lichamen die erin gepropt waren. Sword concentreerde zich er volledig op niet ineen te krimpen of een gezicht te trekken. Zelfs als een willoze pion hield ze zielsveel van hem, maar dit...

‘Het is de verrader Blade van wie ik spreek!’ ging Darkon door, en Sword betreurde het dat ze haar verloofde niet meer de les kon lezen. ‘Hij, die rechtmatig tot onze elite hoort te behoren, en zijn zielige groepje Space Knight rebellen, hebben ons net iets te vaak gedwarsboomd! Het is duidelijk dat hij de kant van de Aardlingen heeft gekozen, en zo zijn ware meesters heeft verloochend! Zo zei het! Hij weet niet waar zijn ware trouw hoort te liggen, en hij zal daar voor boeten zoals ieder ander die ons tegenwerkt bestraft zal worden! Hij zal vernietigd worden!’ De oorlogskreet werd beantwoord met het spinkrab equivalent van plichtmatig applaus.

‘Kahk, vernietigd!’

De Teknomannen verstijfden.

‘Ons weerstaan, verraderlijke rebellen, vernietigd! Khak!’

Saber klampte wanhopig zijn handen over de snavel van de vogel, maar het was al te laat. Darkon keek recht vooruit terwijl hij vanuit wat de hoek van zijn mond zou zijn geweest: ‘Houd die vogel stil, of anders.’

‘Jawel, mijn heer.’ verzekerde Saber haastig, zijn greep op het hoofd van de vogel verstevigend.

‘Goed zo. Waar was ik?’ Darkon schraapte zijn keel. ‘Wij zullen Blade vernietigen, en zijn Space Knight vriendjes vermorzelen, net als de militaire troepen van de Aarde! Ze zullen weggevaagd worden, uitgeroeid als de insecten die ze zijn door de kracht van onze superieure troepen! Hun vernietiging zal schandelijk zijn, zoals hun hele bestaan een schandplek is op de planeet die ons rechtmatig toekomt!’

“Sword, tell me something.” mompelde Lance in haar oor terwijl Darkon door bulderde. ‘Jij brengt een hoop tijd door rond de spinkrabben. Denk jij dat hij dit doet omdat zij alles tweehonderd keer moeten horen, iedere week? Of is dit bedoeld als puur sadistische, narcistische marteling?’

Sword boorde haar hiel in zijn voet.

“- en wanneer ons meesterplan voltooid is zal de Aarde aan ons toebehoren! Duisternis zal zijn banier over nog een uithoek van de kosmos uitspreiden!’

Op _nog_ spreidde Darkon zijn armen in zijn enthousiasme en knalde halverwege het weidse gebaar Saber omver. Saber struikelde achteruit en liet Kleine Nick los, die onmiddellijk op volle sterkte schreeuwend wegvloog.

‘Kah, khak! Duisternis zal zijn banier uitspreiden, kahk!’ krijste de papegaai. Zijn stem klonk schril door de plotseling stilgevallen ruimte, doordringend scherp en met de intonaties die mensen herkenden als spottend. Darkon verstijfde, armen achteruit gegooid en dreunende stem nog nagalmend.

‘Khak, Blade zal ver _nietigd_ worden, ver _nietigd_ , Duisternis zal zijn banier uitspreiden, kahk! We zullen de Aarde _veroveren,_ iedereen die ons weer _staat_ ver _trappelen,_ de ver _ra_ derlijke Blade zal worden ver _bannen!_ Onze _rechtmatige_ plaats als heersers van het _universum_ , we are the Borg, resistance is _futile_ , Blade zal worden ver _nie_ tigd! Khah-ahk!’

Eindelijk kreeg Saber Kleine Nick bij zijn staartveren te pakken en trok hem de twijfelachtige veiligheid van de binnenkant van zijn jack in. Zijn panische blik schoot naar Darkon, net als alle andere blikken in de zaal.

De Venomoid Strijdheer stond nog steeds in dezelfde positie. De kamer zelf hield zijn adem in. Toen hoorden de vier Teknomannen die rond hun leider gegroepeerd stonden een klein, bijna onherkenbaar stemmetje zeggen: ‘Saber... Sword... klink ik echt zo?’

Voordat de slimmeren van het viertal konden reageren, gaven Lance en Axe het verkeerde antwoord voor hen: ‘Ja!’

Sword en Saber wachtten op het ontploffen van de zaal. Dat kwam niet.

‘Weg.’ mompelde Darkon. ‘Ga weg.’

Sword kwam onmiddellijk in actie. ‘Spinkrabben, ga terug naar jullie posten! De vergadering is voorbij!’

‘Jij ook, Sword.’ zei Darkon met zachte stem, terwijl de mannelijke Teknomannen de kamer uitvluchten samen met de spinkrabben.

‘Maar -’

‘Geen gemaar. Ga!’

De deur ging (op de een of andere manier) op slot achter Sword en werd dagenlang niet meer geopend. Saber nam tijdelijk Darkons taak als Strijdheer over - wat tot tamelijk grote verliezen voor de Venomoids leidde, dankzij een aantal onverantwoordelijke uitstapjes naar de Aarde, voornamelijk Blade’s huidige verblijfplaats en een tropisch regenwoud waar Kleine Nicks soort oorspronkelijk vandaan kwam. Sword bracht al haar vrije tijd voor de gesloten deur patrouillerend door. Na vijf dagen begon ze aan te kloppen en te vragen of Darkon wel in orde was. Na zeven dagen begon ze te schreeuwen. Na tien dagen begon ze te smeken.

‘Sword, geef het gewoon op.’ zei Saber hoofdschuddend. ‘Je gedrag grenst aan insubordinatie.’

Sword negeerde hem. ‘Geef antwoord, Darkno! Alsjeblieft! Conrad, lieverd, is er niet iets dat ik kan doen om je op te beuren?’

Eindelijk ging de deur op een kier open en een dolblije Sword glipte onmiddellijk naar binnen. Buiten trok Saber wit weg. Hij herinnerde zich waar Catherine vroeger die toon voor gebruikte...

Darkon gaf haar een briefje.

_Sword,_

stond er in het verschrikkelijke handschrift van iemand die met gepantserde handschoenen aan probeert te schrijven.

_Ik weet dat je nog steeds van me houd en zodoende zult proberen me op te vrolijken door te zeggen wat ik wil horen. Vertel me: klink ik echt zo?_

Sword beet op haar lip tot ze bijna bloedde, voordat ze de woorden uit haar mond kreeg. ‘Nee. Het is erger.’

Darkon knikte somber en gaf haar nog een briefje aan.

_Juist. Laat alsjeblieft de spinkrabben en de andere Teknomannen weten dat de invasie afgeblazen is._

‘Wat! Na alles wat er is gebeurt, alles wat we door hebben gemaakt en alles wat we al hebben bereikt, ga je het hele zooitje gewoon afzeggen?!’

‘Sword,’ zei Darkon eindelijk, voor het eerst in tien dagen zijn stem gebruikend. ‘Iets wat in gesproken woorden zo bombastisch en afgezaagd klinkt kan in de praktijk geen haar beter zijn. Deze invasie was een slecht idee.’


End file.
